Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to devices to retrieve safely and effectively an object, such as an endoluminal device, from the vasculature.
Discussion of the Related Art
Endoluminal devices can fail prior to removing through the accompanying introducer sheath. For example, endoluminal balloons can rupture, become snagged on plaque and/or simply fail to “repack” prior to removing. Such failures can be detrimental to the procedure, the anatomy, and the patient, and can even require a costly surgical bailout.
There is thus a need for devices to safely and effectively retrieve endoluminal devices from the vasculature, especially damaged endoluminal balloons.